


When We Met

by jin0uga



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Yang/Emerald, Romance, non incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin0uga/pseuds/jin0uga
Summary: Ruby delivers a pizza. It opens a door she's never expected, or dared to dream of. Non-related enabler.





	1. Pizza delivery

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to post until I wrote more, but I am a weak soul who needs applause or praise to live. Also, Enabler. I love this ship so much, idk why.

Ruby bounced from foot to foot as she waited. After a long stretch of silence, save for the dull thump of techno music coming from somewhere inside the house, she sighed and knocked again.

“Hello?” She called, trying not to sound too obnoxious. It was best to keep the customer in good spirits if she wanted a generous tip. Ren had been nice enough to impart some of his wisdom, and Ruby vowed not to waste it. “Delivery from Pot-Belly Pete’s! Your food is here!”

This time, only a minute passed before the door was answered. Ruby plastered a patient smile on her face, and stopped tapping her feet.

“Hey, sorry about that. We couldn’t hear you over the music.” The tall, buxom blonde who opened the door sounded apologetic as she rummaged through her pockets. Several seconds of fruitless searching made her grumble. Darn it, had she left it in the kitchen?

Ruby caught herself staring. She quickly looked away as heat crept up her neck, embarrassed that her eyes lingered a little too long to be appreciated. There was a fine line between ogling and admiration, and Ruby wasn’t about to breach it. She hated when people looked at her like a piece of meat, she’d be a hypocrite if she did the same.

“Thanks for waiting!” Ruby perked up when the money was handed over. The girl shot her a brilliant smile, all teeth. Woah, those were some beautiful pearly whites. “And here’s a tip for not bailing when we didn’t answer.” A twenty was placed on top of the pizza money, and Ruby was quietly thrilled.

“Thank you!” She beamed and handed over the stack of pizzas. Her first delivery of the night was a success! She stashed the money in the pouch around her waist, while the generous tip found a home in her pocket. She resisted the urge to cheer and turned to leave, flashing the blonde a grateful smile.

A hand shot out to grab her shoulder. “Hey, wait a sec.” When Ruby looked back, she felt her knees go weak at the flirty expression directed at her. The girl’s lilac eyes twinkled with humour.

“Y-Yes?” Ruby squeaked, keenly aware of how hard her heart was pounding.  

“Are you a new employee? This is the first time I’ve seen you.” The blonde let go of her shoulder and rested the hand on her hip. Ruby felt both relieved and upset at the loss of contact. She was _such_ a weirdo. “I order from Pete’s all the time, but I’ve never seen you deliver,” the girl clarified, “It’s usually that jerk, Adam, or that cute guy with the pink stripe in his hair.”

“Oh.” Ruby frowned. Now she felt stupid for riling herself up. It was a perfectly normal question to ask, people were bound to be curious if familiar faces went missing. “Um, you probably haven’t seen me since I work in the shop itself. I only started doing deliveries this month.”

“Oh?”

“Y-Yeah.” She blushed when the gorgeous girl gave her a once over and winked. It wasn’t often someone flirted with her, especially when the person looked like she’d stepped out of a modelling magazine. “Adam got let go for misbehaviour so someone had to cover him.” Ruby shrugged helplessly, “I was shoe in for his position. I have a license and know the area pretty well.”

“You’re doing a great job, so far. Leagues better than Adam, and twice as cute as Ren.” She held out her hand to Ruby, the stack of pizza boxes tucked safely under her other arm, “I’m Yang, by the way.”

Ruby’s shy smile made Yang grin. “I’m Ruby. Nice to meet you.

They locked gazes for several moments before Ruby looked away and gestured behind her.

“I, er, have more deliveries to make, so I have to go.”

Yang straightened, suddenly looking bashful. “My bad, I should have known you were in a hurry.”

“No, it’s fine!” Ruby waved her apology away and shakily adjusted her cap. Good god, she was awkward. “Well… I’ll be seeing you?”

“Definitely.” Ruby almost keened over when Yang’s brilliant smile smashed into her at full force. “And thanks for the pizzas!”

Ruby hurried back to the delivery bike before she got reduced to a gooey puddle on the doorstep. The door shut quietly behind her, and Ruby allowed herself a small sigh. That could’ve gone better. Her cheeks burned when she remembered Yang’s appreciative gaze, the twenty dollar bill in her pocket suddenly quadrupled in worth.

She swung herself onto the seat of the bike and checked that everything was in place. Before starting the engine, Ruby gave the extravagant two-storey house, all smooth marble and sleek curves, a final glance. Yang looked pretty young, so it was a mystery as to how she could live in a place like that. Judging by the music leaking out of its windows, Ruby guessed the house might’ve just been rented out for a party

Ruby sighed and kicked the bike off the curb. She couldn’t stand there gawking, or thinking about gorgeous blonde girls with striking purple eyes. There would be hell to pay if the pizzas got cold.

Ruby hugged her bike, speeding down the dark, lonely streets.

* * *

 

“So I saw the delivery girl staring at the house, earlier.” Emerald drawled, trailing her fingers down Yang’s muscled arm. The touch was ignored. Yang continued nibbling on the slice of pizza, eyes more unfocused than the time she’d been dead drunk. The silly grin plastered on her face made Emerald’s blood boil. “Is there going to be another notch on your bedpost, Xiao Long?”

“Fuck off. I didn’t even ask for her number.” Emerald relaxed at the words.

“Then why the dopey smile?” She prodded, placing her hand over Yang’s.

“Because the pizza’s great.” Lilac eyes swivelled in her direction. “Too bad I can’t say the same about the company.” Emerald stepped back with a scoff. She stomped back to the living room, ignoring the huff of laughter from her obnoxious ex-girlfriend. She needed a drink, preferably of the alcoholic variety.

“How much do you want to bet that she’ll start bawling, and try giving you mouth to mouth, later?” Weiss stepped out of the kitchen, amused at what she’d witnessed. Not for the first time, her best friend’s serial dating habits were coming back to bite her in the ass. Clingy exes were like mould. No matter how much you scrubbed, they always returned with a vengeance. “Emerald’s tenacity is truly something to be feared.

“Stop talking like a nature documentary and help me finish this pizza,” Yang grouched, rolling her eyes. “I’m not touching your veggie abomination, who the heck gets pizza without any meat?”

“I prefer my food without risk of artery blockage, thank you. Eating healthy ensures a long, healthy life without seeing the end of a scalpel.” Weiss sniped back, taking a seat beside her and folding her legs primly. “Now, talk. I heard what Emerald said earlier.

“Yes, the pizza girl was cute. Yes, I flirted. Now, stop bothering me.”

“You didn’t even ask for her scroll number?” Weiss pretended to look shocked. “Who are you, and what have you done with Yang?” She snickered. It turned into a yelp when a sharp elbow dug into her ribs.

“Ice queen? More like gossip queen.” Yang laughed and dodged the backhand. Weiss huffed and clicked her tongue for good measure. “Why is it so surprising I didn’t ask, anyway? Blake flirts all the time, but I don’t see you interrogating her when she doesn’t hold out her arm and a marker.”

“Yang, you’re the only one who does that.” Weiss rolled her eyes. Yang had a yellow sharpie taped to the inside of her jacket. It always poked her in the boob when she gave out bear hugs like they were going out of fashion. “I’m only asking because you haven’t stopped smiling ever since you returned with the pizzas.”

“What, I’m not allowed to smile?” Yang defended, “And when did you get promoted to ‘mother’ status? I thought you liked wearing pants in the relationship.” She wasn’t quick enough to avoid the magazine that whacked her on the head. She dropped the pizza with a yelp. “OW! Hey, careful, that’s the latest edition!” She said, rubbing her head.

“You are insufferable. I’ll leave, if only to protect my sanity, but this isn’t over.” Letting her ominous words hang in the air, Weiss disappeared upstairs. Yang scoffed. The wuss. What was the point of throwing a party when her roommates were going to hunker down in their rooms?

Mood soured, Yang polished off the remaining pizza. Honestly, she wasn’t sure why she hadn’t asked Ruby for her number. The girl was adorable. Not seductive like Emerald, or stunning like Weiss, but she had a charm that made Yang feel at ease. Maybe it was because she’d been out of the dating game for a long time – but it had felt wrong to ask when most of her previous lays and exes were drinking themselves into a coma behind her.

 _I’ll ask the next time I see her. I order from Pete’s every other week, anyway_ , Yang assured herself as she went to wash up. The thought of talking to Ruby again made her cheeks warm. It was absurd, considering she could say the filthiest things without batting an eye.

Yang only realized she was smiling when she saw her reflection. It was dopey, and coupled with her flushed cheeks, made her seem like a poster child for every school ad ever. No wonder Weiss had been hovering.

She schooled her face into her usual mask of pep, and returned to the party. The night was young, and she wasn’t going to waste it.


	2. If it wasn’t for you meddling kids

“Yang’s in a terrible mood. Did anything happen this morning?” Blake looked at Weiss, who was trying to juggle her laptop and a slippery cup of iced coffee. She rolled her eyes and gently pried the laptop away, earning a grateful smile. “I have hands, Weiss. Let me hold it before you have to have to get new one.” 

Weiss waved her off, sipping the straw and sighing in relief. After a long day of back to back lectures and dealings with rabid professors, caffeine was welcome adrenaline booster. 

“Thank you. And you’re mistaken. It’s not just this morning, she’s been acting like this since last night.” She punctuated her words with an irritated eye roll. When she’d greeted Yang last night after bumping into her in the kitchen, she’d only received a grunt in return. It was followed by another, significantly more annoyed grunt when she asked what was wrong. Weiss hadn’t bothered attempting conversation after that. 

“That still doesn’t answer my question.” Blake frowned, “She didn’t crack a smile once during Professor Port’s lecture. I counted three god-awful puns, but she just sat there. I almost thought there was a blow-up doll in her seat.” 

“I’d be less worried if she figured out how to mask her absence with a toy,” Weiss said. They weaved through the throng of students, heading towards Blake’s car. “I have an idea as to why she’s upset, but I might be wrong.” She smiled enigmatically. Blake huffed and bumped their shoulders together. 

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense. Idea or not, Yang’s behaviour is starting to worry me.” Blake pointed at the bow sitting atop her head. “She didn’t even notice I was wearing this.” 

Weiss gasped. “Not a single cat joke?” 

“You see why I’m worried?” Blake returned her friend’s incredulous look, mouth set in a grim line. 

The dull gleam reflecting off the hood of Blake’s car made it easy to spot. It was a common model, but what made it stand out were the words _‘G. Shroud_ ’ spray painted on the side in cursive. The methodically placed purple splatters surrounding the bolded font loaned it a fierce, risqué look. 

Blake grinned. Yang and Weiss had offered to help personalize it. It had been a fun afternoon, sitting around their shared garage with half empty cans of soda, and giggling like a maniac when Yang accidentally sprayed Weiss’ butt bright purple. Blake glanced at Weiss, who was wearing a grimace as she walked to the passenger’s side. Blake smothered her giggle. 

Weiss sighed as they entered the car. “Oh, alright. I suppose I could tell you. Do you remember how Yang ordered pizza last night, and a blonde delivery boy showed up?” Blake’s eyebrow arched. She lifted her hand off the keys, looking back at Weiss. 

“Yeah. But what does that have to do with her mood?” Blake paused. “Did he spill ketchup in her hair, or…?” 

“I’d bet Yang was waiting for someone else. For the past week, she’s been ordering non-stop hoping to catch a glimpse of some delivery girl. I have no idea who she is.” Weiss shrugged, “I’ve tried asking Yang about it, but she’s remained tight lipped. Irritatingly so.” 

“That explains why there were so many pizza boxes in the kitchen this past week.” Blake mused. She knew Yang loved pizza, but if this kept up, they would have to start a recycling business. It was also incredibly unhealthy, no matter how much Yang kept telling them it was made of ‘whole wheat’ and thus a nutritional meal. “Has she even considered visiting the shop to find her?” 

“Yang? Chasing after a girl?” Weiss snorted. “We’ll be stuck waiting until Armageddon, or at least, until hell freezes over.” She sighed and rubbed her temples. “I’m not sure what to think. Yang is obviously interested in pursuing her, but she hasn’t made a move. She didn’t even ask for her scroll number when they first met.” 

If Blake had been driving, her foot would have slammed the brakes and sent the car spinning like a top. Stunned, she tried to process this newfound information. This… this was some twilight zone, opposite day shit. Yang’s modus operandi _always_ included asking cute girls for their number. Just who was this mystery girl that made Yang spit in the face of her usual flirty methods? 

“Do you know where this pizza place is?” 

“Of course, I do.” Weiss sniffed. She made it point to memorize shops that served that served delicious food at affordable prices. Just because she was rich, didn’t mean she’d waste her money on garbage. “It’s a ten-minute drive, located near the park.” 

Blake started the car. “How do you feel about grabbing some pizza, and possibly looking for a delivery girl?” 

Weiss smirked. “I think that’s a splendid idea, Miss Belladonna.” 

“Well, Miss Schnee, let’s be on our way.” 

At Weiss’ nod, Gambol peeled out of the parking lot, leaving only dust in its wake. 

* * *

When Ruby entered the shop, she was immediately aware of two things. One: someone had spilled their spaghetti under the table, the strands of limp pasta were stark against the checkered tiles. Two: there were two good looking girls glaring down at the poor cashier boy who’d just joined last week.

“Oh boy,” Ruby sighed, “Here we go.” It wouldn’t be the first time Beacon students tried getting free food by flirting with whoever manned the cashier. She’d watched the manager chew out the poor souls out who fell for the ‘seduction’ a couple of times already, they usually quit on the spot or didn’t bother coming into work. She refused to let it happen on her watch. They were already severely understaffed – so fuck customer service.

“Can I help you with anything?” Ruby smoothly interjected, cutting off the stuttering boy. She made a discrete shooing gesture and he gave her a grateful look before fleeing to the back.

Blake nudged Weiss with her elbow, drawing an irritated hiss. “Well, you sure handled that. It was like watching a lioness smacking around a gazelle while sipping vintage wine.”

“It’s not my fault he was incompetent!” Ruby tapped her finger on the screen impatiently. Her face was starting to cramp. “Ahem. My apologies, I might have come across a little stronger than I’d intended.”

Ruby held back the urge to snort. Instead, she hummed in agreement and said, “He’s still new, so you’d have to excuse him.”

“Actually, we aren’t here for pizza.” The girl with the amber eyes looked slightly less maniacal, Ruby held a faint hope she could be reasoned with. “We’re looking for someone.”

“Do you have a name?” Ruby asked curiously, going through the names of everyone working here. Maybe they had a bone to pick with Adam. A lot of people came looking for him, though they weren’t exactly friendly. Or civil. They were out of luck if he was the one they wanted. Adam’s last fiasco, where his ‘friends’ trashed the place and stole three pounds of meat and cheese from the freezer, had the manager tossing him out on his ass when he came to work. Ruby hadn’t seen him since.

“Here’s the problem, we have no idea what the girl’s name is.” The white haired one sounded exasperated. “All we know is that she’s a delivery girl who talked to a close friend of ours several weeks ago.” There was a pause. “Does the name Yang sound familiar to you?”

Ruby immediately went pink. She cleared her throat, suddenly intensely aware of the two piercing gazes that drank in her every movement. “Oh. I-I uh, might be that girl.” She rearranged her mouth in what she hoped was a complacent smile.

Blake scratched her head and turned to look at a suddenly enthused Weiss. “That was easier than I’d expected.” Their terrible start had almost been forgotten by this point. Blake shoved the terrified expression of the previous cashier into the depths of her mind and threw away the key. It was less stressful that way.

Weiss chuckled evilly. Ruby turned a shade paler at the ominous sound and pleaded with the pepperoni gods to save her. When meat didn’t start raining from the ceiling, she decided to try her luck with the gods of parmesan. Still no dice.

“What’s your name?” Blake asked before Weiss could intimidate the girl until she ran like a bat out of hell. “I’m Blake. Blake Belladonna. And this weirdo,” She ignored Weiss’ indignant scoff and arm pinch, “Is Weiss Schnee. Don’t worry, she usually isn’t this deranged. We just haven’t eaten, yet.”

Ruby felt herself more at ease at the comforting smile Blake sent her. “I’m Ruby Rose, but my friends call me Ruby.” She smiled, “It's nice to meet you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to make it a longer but I just decided to save the meeting with Yang for the next chapter. Till next time, folks. Also, the chapter name is in reference to Blake and Weiss, idk why but I thought it was hilarious.


	3. I look like shit and the girl I like is standing right there

Someone was shaking her. Yang grumbled and rolled on her side. The shaking persisted, becoming more aggressive, and she reached behind her to give the annoying fly a half-hearted swat. “Stop.”

“Stop dozing and get up.”

"Go away…” Yang buried her head under the pillow. Weiss snickered and received another light slap to the chest. She shook her head and stepped back. Yang didn’t concern herself with the light rustling sounds – Weiss could borrow whatever she wanted as long as she stopped trying to wake her – and started drifting back to sleep. She shot up with a loud screech when something wet drenched the back of her shirt. “WEISS!”

Weiss dodged the projectile and watched in morbid amusement as it hit the bookshelf, sending several trophies toppling onto the carpet. Yang scowled at her, fidgeting uncomfortably at the feeling of her shirt sticking to her skin.

“I warned you,” Weiss said, to which Yang responded by flipping the bird. “Classy. Don’t make me empty the rest of the bottle. Get dressed and come down for lunch. Oh, and don’t forget to brush your hair.” Before Yang could get a word in, Weiss left the room and shut the door behind her.

Yang glared at the door. She was _so_ going to get a lock when her pay came in. She was tempted to go back to bed, but her semi-soaked shirt was dripping on the sheets. She quickly got out of bed, and after making sure the curtains were shut, swapped her shirt for the gym top she’d left lying on the ground after getting in late last night. It smelled of day old sweat. Yang grinned. Perfect, Weiss would throw a hissy fit and start yelling about hygiene.

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror beside the door. Her hair looked decent even after an hour of sleep. She briefly combed it with her fingers before deciding she could go one day without looking like a million bucks. It wasn’t like there was anyone to impress. There was no party, the only people in the entire house were just her and her two best friends.

_Ex best-friend_ , Yang thought sourly. Weiss might have fooled her classmates into thinking she was a proper lady, but Yang had seen Weiss in her own habitat. Walking around the house in her underwear, fuzzy slippers, and a pair of glasses so thick it’d put librarians to shame.

“Yang!” Speak of the white haired devil.

“I’ll be right down, ice queen!” Yang called back. “Sheesh,” she muttered, “What crawled up her ass?”

Yang descended from the second floor with heavy steps. She’d pulled an all-nighter to finish a couple of essays, and she’d planned to sleep her afternoon away before heading to the garage to work on a client’s motorcycle. Lunch was rock bottom on her priority list, smack between replying Emerald’s texts and washing her shoes.

“I’m here. What did you two ge–” Yang paused at the doorway. She blinked. Ruby turned away in embarrassment, the tips of her ears already red like her hair. Weiss wore a maniacal grin, holding a slice of pizza with one hand while the other rested on her lap.

Blake stopped chewing on her bread. “Hey, Yang.” Her head tilted in confusion. “Weren’t you wearing that last night?”

_Kill me. Lord, strike me down and turn me into ash, I beg you._ Yang wanted to run away, screaming. Instead, she cleared her throat and said, “Weiss. Blake. Can you guys step in the hall for a bit?” As the two fiends did as she asked, Yang gave Ruby a tight smile. “Sorry, Ruby. Could you give us a sec?”

Ruby nodded. “Sure,” she said, eyes practically glued to the dining table. Yang muttered her thanks and whipped around, stomping to where her friends were waiting.

“Why. Didn’t. You. Tell. Me.” Her ferocious demand was met with arched eyebrows.

“I texted you.” Blake answered with a careless shrug. “When you didn’t reply, I assumed you were asleep. So I sent Weiss to get you.” Yang turned on her grinning ex-best friend turned mortal enemy. “Look at what I’m wearing! Oh my god, I smell _and_ look like crap. This is all your fault!”

“I told you to brush your hair and get changed, did I not? You should have listened.”

Yang fell silent, her impotent rage disappearing in the face of the declaration. Then, “I’d break your face, but we have a guest.” She said, voice dryer than the deserts of Vacuo.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about Ruby,” Blake glanced over Yang’s shoulder, “She doesn’t seem like the type to judge you based on what you wear.”

“Or how you smell.” Weiss added. Yang glowered and forced herself to shut her eyes, and count to ten. It almost worked. But Weiss had leaned in to whisper to Blake, “Wow, she’s really putting those anger management techniques to good use.”

“I swear to _god_ , if you don’t shut your mouth…” Weiss raised her hands in surrender. Maybe she’d gone overboard with her teasing, but she counted it as payback for years of teasing and lewd jokes when she’d brought back her prospective dates. As Blake would succinctly put it, Yang was getting served.

Yang mussed her hair and let out a long, torrid sigh. “No sense in keeping her waiting, I guess. C’mon, let’s get back before she gets uncomfortable.”

 “We’ll let the two of you get settled. Weiss and I will grab a shower first.” Blake patted the blonde’s shoulder in a show of comfort, causing Yang to sigh again. Shit. So much for a great second impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit on the shorter side, but that's because I didn't want to mix Ruby and Yang's POVs in one chapter. Also, most of my energy went toward a Enabler smut piece I'll be posting soon, so yeap. I apologize for the typos and grammar errors, I literally upload these once I'm done, but I swear I'll go back to edit them when I have the time. Cross my heart.
> 
> And thanks for the awesome comments so far! You guys rock!


End file.
